


Old Counts And New Tricks

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc
Summary: Count Vorhalas faces the issue of his succession.





	Old Counts And New Tricks

“I’m sorry, my Lord, he’s not going to make it.”  
  
Count Vorhalas nodded his head grimly. He had already expected that the riding accident was going to cost him his heir and grandnephew, Lord Stefan Vorhalas.  
  
A shame really. He would have been a twenty-year man in three years, and after that the Count had intended to bring him alongside as a shadow of sorts, a Deputy Count with increasing power and authority. Much like Aral Vorkosigan had brought along Miles, albeit at much less of a distance.  
  
Briefly he shook his head at the irony. Aral had been fortunate. His son shared most of his views and priorities, and had a sense of Honor. No obvious failings beyond the physical, either, and he had long transcended those.  
  
Stefan had a tendency toward immaturity and a love for drink. Those would need to be, okay….*would have needed to be* addressed. But he was the only male member of the diminished Vorhalas clan who was both politically sound and assertive enough to lead. Which is why he had been chosen and confirmed as the Vorhalas heir.  
  
Within a few hours, none would be left.  
  
Unless….

  


The Count found himself surprisingly comfortable in the study of his ideological opposite, Count Dono Vorrutyer. The room was subdued, quite tasteful actually. Vorhalas briefly recalled why this would be the case. Dono had once been Donna, the predominant woman in a conservative Vor family. Now he was a man, and thanks in large part to Count Jorg Vorhalas, a Count.  
  
“It’s really quite a straightforward process”, Dono replied. “Hell, Count Vormercier did it when he remarried. He has three new sons so far. A heir and two spares.”  
  
“I am familiar with this. However, my sources tell me that the boys are not very bright. I am concerned that this may be a side effect of the process. My son will need to lead my District. Well.“  
  
“Yes, there’s some concern there. With older parents, it can happen. The issue was that Count Vormercier insisted on working with strictly Barrayaran doctors. The Betans can do better. Much better. “  
  
Rumors of this were why Vorhalas was in this room. Still…..  
  
“I will not consider genetic modification. Not for a Vorhalas Heir. It is too much like mutation.”  
  
Dono was surprised for a second, then realized of course this would be a concern. “Oh, this is not genetic modification at all. Not even cleaning, really. With even one older parent, certain toxins can build up in the gametes over time, especially on a planet with higher background radiation. I had to be concerned with this myself when Lord Charles was conceived. It’s somewhat tricky and can be beyond the more conservative Barrayaran clinics. Especially since older Barrayarans have not really embraced this technology.”  
  
Vorhalas winced a little. “Yes, that is another concern.”  
  
Vorrutyer spread his arms. “For another Conservative, perhaps. But after all, you voted to allow *me* to assume this role. For reasons of need and honor of course. But still, no one could even begin to call you a hypocrite. And no one on my side of the aisle, who wishes to stay on my good side, shall.”  
  
“Also, Count Vorhalas, anyone prudent enough to take a good look at your remaining potential heirs will understand that this would be of the greatest benefit to your family, your district, and the Conservative cause. I will refer you to my doctors. They are Betan, but also maintain a practice on Komarr. This won’t really be a challenge. For them.”  
  
“Thank you, Count Vorrutyer. That is a relief. Now I must simply convince Rosa we should do this. Oh, and live long enough to ensure a qualified Heir. The same concerns I had with an Heir would apply to a prospective guardian.”  
  
“Well, I can’t help you there.”  
  
Vorhalas began to bristle at the impertinent response until he noted the slight emphasis on the “I”.  
  
Vorrutyer continued “The Vorkosigans, on the other hand, may be able to. They own a piece of a clinic on Escobar. Run by Jacksonian expatriates, no less. There’s been some success at halting the aging process, and indications it may even be reversible in older patients. To a point. “  
  
The irony was profound. “So the Vorkosigans, of all families, may allow me to have another son?”  
  
“To *raise* another son. As you would have him raised. It would be galactic medicine that would let you *have* another one.”  
  
“Galactic influence, to speak more generally.”  
  
“Truth. Though I will note there is a difference between “Conservative” and reactionary. I speak, after all, to Count Vorhalas. Not Count Vortrifriani. “  
  
Count Vorhalas did “dry” as well as anyone. “I have no desire to blow up the wormhole.”  
  
“I’m aware of this. Which means you recognize that some galactic influence is inevitable. “  
  
“Some.”  
  
“So you accept that what you would consider negative will come through. That entitles you to the positive. Take it. You earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, now Count Vorhalas has three different first names in recent stories. Mine reflects that the root name would be "Halas" and there has been one famous man of that name.


End file.
